guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BladeHanover2
Please stop re-uploading that image. Wikia's image servers sometimes have trouble with updating cached thumbnails when a new version gets uploaded, and continuously uploading new versions just makes the problem worse. —Dr Ishmael 16:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey sorry bout that. So the images dont take until later? Or should I just load em in the dead of night like before? Thanks! BTW how do I get a symbol by my signature? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BladeHanover2 ( ) . ::Normally there is no lag at all between uploading an image and the thumbnails refreshing - I'm sure this is what you experienced when updating previous armor galleries. But Wikia's image servers have a real convoluted caching scheme, and sometimes they get caught in a race condition and fail to update thumbnails for a while. I would wait a couple hours before uploading anything else, then upload something to see if it works. If the two images you've already uploaded haven't fixed themselves by tomorrow, you should Wikia about them, and they can force the thumbnails to refresh. ::As for your signature, you sign your comments by typing ~~~~ at the end. For details on customizing your sig, see Project:Sign your comments. —Dr Ishmael 16:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature Please make sure your signature follows the guidelines at GW:SIGN#Appearance and color, specifically the first bullet: "User signatures must have a link to their user page or their user talk page." I would recommend linking your username to your userpage, and your icon to your talkpage (that's how mine is setup), like so: --BladeHanover2 Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 14:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Images I saw that you had problems seeing the new upload. May I suggest that you try to refresh your browser? If that does not do the trick, how about cleaning your "cache", which consists of cookies, internet files, etc. that your browser stores. If you need help, feel free to ask. :-) Ariyen 06:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :If an image doesn't "stick", DO NOT keep re-uploading it. That will only make the situation worse for Wikia's image servers. —Dr Ishmael 19:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Low Contrast It's hard to see the details on the male elite lux sin armour when the model's skin tone is so dark. I think it would be better if someone uploaded some pics using a char with lighter skin so there's better contrast. -- Aina 00:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)